Lost In The Darkness
by Paint Splat
Summary: Nightmares have been plaguing Honey, terrible, frightening nightmares, and the don't make sense- but maybe, over time they will. Prompt series based on Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. T for some dark themes such as suicide, rape, self-harm and depression. Possibly some Shay/Honey.
1. Prologue: Misery

**Lost In The Darkness**

**Prologue: Misery**

_Put me out of my misery_

_Take these chains away_

_Put me out of my misery_

_Help the night turn to day_

The never-ending night is suffocating me, bring me to tears as I struggle through the empty darkness. I know this is just a nightmare but it seems so real, so frightening, that it feels like I can really feel the cold, slippery tendrils of fog reaching for my bare neck.

"Honey …" a melodious voice calls.

"Forgive me … Just forget …" the whispers continue, screams of terror emitting from unseen figures.

"Stop, STOP!" I yell, struggling against angry sobs to speak.

Silver chains grow from the earth and snake around my waist, pulling me down, where I know I will drown, struggling for eternity in smoggy water, never able to understand the voice's cryptic messages.

And then I wake up.

_**I always associated Bring Me To Life by Evanescence with Honey, so I'm writing this based on it. It will be updated whenever I get the time, and is basically a prompt series about Honey's nightmares, some will have a clearer meaning than others, and all will make sense eventually as I reach the epic conclusion I want to reach!**_

_**Ooh, and I wrote the lyrics at the top myself.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chocolate Box Girls.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Silver

**Lost In The Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Silver**

_By sunlight, by moonlight_

_My tears continue to fall_

_Bless'd art thou holy night_

_And you can take them all_

It's a magical feeling.

I'm floating in the water of the lake at night, and my body is not falling, I'm not drowning, I'm suspended in the air, the current avoiding me.

The moonlight shines on the water, basking me in a silver glow, covering my body in soothing light.

My tears flow freely down my face, running down my cheeks and dripping into the water, who takes my tears for her own. The current is getting fiercer now, swirling dangerously close to my body, dragging me down into a whirlpool, where I can slowly drown with only the company of my moon, and the sound if my tears hitting the water.

Drip, drip, drip.

**~X~**

Skye takes me out to a lake the next evening. The night is so peaceful, so tranquil, like it could never hurt anyone. But I know better.

Look at the water, she tells me as the moon rises. Look at the water.

The silvery light from Diana reflects on the water, and I start to get a funny feeling. To vent out my suspicion, I toss a stone into the water.

It doesn't sink. It lies suspended for a moment, and then the current captures it and tugs it down below.

My stomach twists into knots.

It's the pond from my nightmare.

_**Again, the lyrics were written by me.**_

_**Last chapter, Evanescence was a big inspiration. Now, it was Three Days Grace. Taylor Swift? Didn't help so much.**_

_**R+R!**_

_**I own none of the characters presented in this writing exercise.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Blade

**Lost In The Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Blade**

_The dagger stares longingly_

_My body pure and free_

_Such pain for me consistently_

_It says "one stroke and you belong to me"_

They come out of nowhere, slashing my body in swift, fluid strokes.

There is no thrower that I can see; I see only darkness and the silver knives.

My body screams in agony, heat spreading as cuts grow all over. I am naked and bloody, scarred and imperfect, and I feel only pain and misery, and see only silver blades.

**~X~**

When I wake the next morning my body tingles, almost as if my dream was real. I rise and pull off my top, wincing as the sleeves pass my arms.

I stare at them in shock.

The scars are faint but before my very eyes they seem to grow clearer and redder, bulging out of my skin …

"Honey, breakfast's ready!" calls Skye. I quickly pull on a long-sleeved shirt.

"Coming!" I yell, pledging to forget all about the mysterious scars,

Until tonight.

When the nightmares return.

_**And this chapter's inspiration lies with My Chemical Romance. Sleep was a big help, Na Na Na wasn't so much ;)**_

_**I'm glad you all are reading this, I'm enjoying writing this.**_

_**As usual I own nothing :(**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dew

**Lost In The Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Dew**

_The dew clings to me_

_My tears matching it_

_It runs away, free_

_The fact that I can't too, another lethal hit_

It's sunny, which is unusual.

It's never sunny in a nightmare.

Is this what a dream is? Happiness, a sunny field, flowers?

A soft breeze flies through the air, dredging up petals and earth and tossing them around, making the stalks of corn flutter. I manage to smile, then grin, then laugh. I sound insane and quickly stop.

I notice that I'm clothed this time, in a white summer dress that flies off my body. I finger the materiel anxiously, like it could bite me.

I know it won't take too long for the magic to fall apart.

It starts to rain suddenly, drizzling at first, and I dance around, strangely not getting wet. I run across the field to a part filled with flowers, and walk around barefoot, getting the hem of my dress wet.

The rain gets heavier, turning into a downpour, and yet I do not get wet. The soil gets spongy, my feet sinking in. I still stay clean, but I sink into the earth, getting swallowed up by dew and soil and mud.

**~X~**

I wake in the morning and stand up, glad to be alive.

I notice something. I'm not wearing my usual dark grey T-shirt and boy shorts, but a long, white summer dress looking like something out of Skye's wardrobe.

The memories of my dream return, clearer than daylight, and I start to panic. I rush to my full-length mirror and stare in shock. I'm completely dry, though my feet are caked in dirt and are damp. I am sobbing now because this is not right, and it can't be happening.

I feel the edge of my new dress and break down into screams, glad my room is soundproof enough for this.

The hem of my dress is wet.

_**Big inspiration today: My Chemical Romance! **_

_**Again.**_

_**Teenagers was a drawback, Thank You For The Venom a big help!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chocolate Box Girls, but I do own the poem at the top of the page.**_


	5. Author's Note

_**Hello. This is a bit of a sad author's note ...**_

_**I'm thinking of discontinuing and deleting this story. If you wish this to NOT happen, review saying so. If I get two positive reviews, I will discontinue this story but leave it up. If I get at least five positive reviews I will continue. If I get no reviews I **__**will**__** delete this story, whether you want it done or not. So even if you are a guest, your opinion matters.**_

_**Thank you for reading this :)**_

_**-Paint Splat**_


	6. Chapter 4: Leaf

**Lost In The Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Leaf**

_The sweet melody to my ear_

_Sings songs that insert fear_

_The silver flame flickers near_

_And danger always lingers near_

The wood was peaceful at dusk. The crinkling leaves whispered stories to each other, tales of misery and despair that echoed in my head.

I was wearing the white dress again, the hem dry, but this time getting brushed by fauna. The trees loomed over me; the quiet, burning red sunset suddenly became more frightening than night could ever be.

Danger seemed to be all around, in the trees, in the air, clinging to the musty moss with all its strength. I wish danger would let me go and bother something else.

Suddenly a tune started to play, a haunting melody coming from nowhere. The voice started to sing, of passion and sadness and death.

I followed the music, leading me straight to an old, beaten up tree with knobs of old branches clinging to it. The music seems strongest here. I tentatively walk towards the tree and stroke the bark. It opens into a swirling void of leaves and seeds, pulling me into its magical world of silver light and suffocating me, all the time the music still playing.

**~X~**

My feet are muddy, my dress torn and stained, twigs and leaves in my hair …

The crinkling of seeds as I walk on the carpet.

The maddening music laughs insanely, mocking me forever.

_**As you can see, I've decided to continue this story, but it will only have about 10-15 chapters and maybe a sequel …**_

_**My music inspiration goes to Avril Lavigne, strangely enough, with The Best Damn Thing. The chorus reminds me of Honey so muxh xD But What the Hell wasn't such a good help, though it reminds me of Honey and Shay, and so does Accidentally In Love by The Counting Crows, but that more reminds me of HoneyxSummer (Yeah, I ship it. Don't judge meh!)**_

_**Anyway, R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 5: Lust

**Lost In The Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Closeness**

_***WARNING: There are somewhat minor-explicit mentions of rape/ sex in this chapter with Honey, plus hinted incest/ Femslash between Honey and Summer. If you do not like this please stop reading. I have warned you.***_

_His hand caresses my skin_

_I feel the heat of her body next to mine_

_The beautiful wonderland of our tragic sin_

_My love a prey of which they dine_

I'm standing in an empty, white room. This time I am wearing a white corset with a loose white skirt, an invisible breeze flowing between my legs and sending shivers down them.

"Honey?" asks a familiar, all too bittersweet voice.

"Shay?" I turn around in shock. Never has another person appeared in my nightmares. Then it hits me.

This must be a dream- a tragic dream where I have to see Shay again and wallow in misery and lust for him because he's currently only wearing black jeans.

"Shay, I … I think there's something wrong with me." I blurt out before I can stop myself. I suppose that makes no sense, if this is my dream can't I control it? But I learnt a long time ago that Fate shouldn't be played about, and I am not the Dream Master.

Shay walks closer and I can't help but stare at his abs as he walks. The human body is a very interesting thing. So strong, supple and muscular, but liable to break, weak and sensitive.

Shay presses his lips to mine and my knees buckle because I have missed this so much and nothing else could ever compare to the way Shay kisses me, the emotion he conveys and the way his hand slowly unlaces my corset …

The way his kisses move to my neck, and how I moan his name, not afraid of being dominated, because if Shay asked I would do anything for him.

I would die for this boy, I really would.

The way he slides his hand under my skirts …

The way my breath hitches.

"Honey, please …" He knows everything, I swear.

This scene is too familiar, I know what will happen next and yet a small part of me wishes I could change the way things are, but I know I'll hate it.

This is the only thing I've ever known.

"Please," I whisper, then louder. "Please, Shay, _please_!"

And it's over far too quickly and I'm slipping into an inky darkness, where I am left to nurse my bruises and cry my tears for eternity, hiding away from the world, who all know Honey Tanberry is only just Shay Fletcher's sex toy and nothing more …

**~X~**

I wake up in a neat, organised room, with twin beds, so definitely not my turret bedroom. I am almost scared that I'm in a stranger's room until I feel well-known arms close around my waist comfortably and relax.

Then I feel my body ache as I slowly move, and my dreams is fresh, right at the front of my mind.

I grab a mirror of where I know it will be, on the bedside table, and examine my purple bruises with almost a fondness for the sight. They will be all different colours soon, green and red and yellow, a rainbow of pain …

Looks like another day in a long-sleeve shirt.

"Honey …" murmurs a voice and I freeze on my way to the door.

"Summer." I say nonchalantly, like I haven't just spent the night in her bed.

"You're not okay, right?" it's become almost customary morning greeting for us.

"Of course. You?"

"Never worse." she gets out of bed, her T-shirt ridden up above her flat tan stomach and I feel a warm feeling in my chest looking at my perfect imperfect sister.

She kisses me on the cheek, her mouth staying there a little longer than it should for a sister.

"Save me a pancake at breakfast, I'm going dancing." she says, starting to gather her stuff. I nod and leave without another word, the dim morning light shining on Summer's golden hair.

Skye sleeps on, oblivious to her broken sisters.

_**Phew, longest chapter EVER!**_

_**I hope you liked.**_

_**My inspirations for this chapter were:**_

_**Runaways- The Killers**_

_**Sally's Song- Amy Lee**_

_**Satellite- Rise Against**_

_**Secret- The Pierces**_

_**She Said- Plan B**_

_**Anyway, I don't own the CBG and see you next time XD**_


End file.
